Laughter
by YamiTenshi223
Summary: Okay so I read this on a another authors page and I'm gonna finish it. P.s the first part is a little of the last paragraph


_Yami Tenshi: New name new story so I read this off of so I'm gonna finish it my way._

 **As Yugi heard his friends laugh he realized he never heard his own Yami laugh. His caustic challenging bark at enemies did** _not_ **count. Yami has never let down his guard long enough to even laugh. Yugi was going to change that sometime soon he was going to make Yami laugh, not a small** _ **hm**_ **not a restrained chuckle, but a real, heart-lighting, throw-your-head-back-and-LAUGH. A game, a goal, he had to win for Yami's sake. "Okay Yugi we have to go see you next week." "Bye guys." They left and Yugi and Yami were by themselves. "So Yami…" "Yes aibou." "Meet me in my soul room in one hour." "Okay but…" "No questions asked just do it." Yami put his hands hands up in surrender. "Good." Yami disappeared. Yugi smiled. He went to his drawer and pulled out a feather he found. 'Let's make it interesting'**

Yugi's Soul Room

" **Yugi what do you want." "I thought we could just hang out and relax." Yami looked around Yugi's soul room and saw he upgraded it. He know had a canopy bed just like him but with white silk sheets. "Wow aibou you have upgraded your room." "Thanks, Hey why don't you take off your boots and socks." Yami shrugged and did what his aibou said. He climbed on the bed. "Good now I can do this." Yugi pushed him down. "Yugi what are you…." He didn't finished he instantly shut his mouth. Yugi started his plan. Yami just squirmed. "Playing tough huh Pharaoh." He knew for a fact that Yami's feet were just as ticklish as his own. He pulled out the feather. "You got one chance." Yami still didn't laugh. "You asked for it Atemu, the barriers you have will now fall." He slowly brushed the feather across his darknesses feet. Yami well let's just say a dam broke for him. He was laughing like crazy. His laugh sounded playful yet calming. Yugi suddenly felt warm and fuzzy. "QUU IIITTT ITTTTTT." "Nah." He abandoned his feet and went to his stomach. He kneaded and prodded the ex-pharaohs sides. Yami bucked and squirmed but for some strange reason he was enjoying himself. "Hm I think I'll give you a brake pharaoh." Yami panted and giggled until he could talk again. "I…..hate….you." "Brakes over!" Yugi sat on Yami's legs and pinned his hands over his head. "Tickle-Tickle little pharaoh." Yami was sent back into hysterics. "You know Yami you have an adorable laugh." "THAAAAANKS" Yugi smiled and started kneaded his armpits. Yugi was surprised on how much Yami was laughing. It sounded like his normal laugh, but it was louder but eternally happy. "I think you're enjoying this Yami." Yami was still hysterical. Yugi stopped and pulled Yami back into a sitting position. Yami face was red and a grin was on his face. "What….was…..that….for." "You have too many barriers around Yami. You can't even let them down to laugh and before you say anything at enemies that's a bark and around our friends that's a restrained chuckle." Yami didn't say anything. He just blinked in surprise. "You need to stop being so uptight because if you don't I have to do this all over again." Yami backed up. "Alright Yugi but I have a question, why was even enjoying myself?" "My guess is you were reliving stress through your laughter." "That makes sense." "Good." Yami's eyes gleamed mischievously. "My turn." Yugi squealed as Yami pulled into his lap. "Tickle-Tickle young one." "Wait no Yami." Yugi was now in major hysterics. "YAAAAAAAAA MMMMM I." Yami chuckled from Yugi's laughter. Yugi giggled and tickled Yami's sides. Yami eeped and giggled. "No Yugi quit." Yami was on the floor at this point giggling like mad. They were both on the ground giggling. "Yugi….let's…..call….this...a draw." "Deal." "Another thing Yugi…" "Yes?" "I had fun we should do again soon." Yugi smirked and pounced on Yami. "Oh no Yugi get off." Yugi slowly wiggled his fingers toward Yami's sides. Yami chuckled and sat up. "We should get to bed young one." "Um Yami wanna have a little sleep over in here." Yami chuckled. "Sure Aibou." Yugi on one last whim hugged his older 'brother'. "Goodnight my ticklish pharaoh." Yami started giggling as Yugi lightly tickled him. "Goodnight my giggly hikari."**


End file.
